Forgetting
by Zoe-M
Summary: Set at the end of 358/2 days. 'It’s a struggle just to remember her name now. But I know there was something…something I ought to do. All I know is that Xemnas cannot win...' Roxas POV.


Thanks to: MaiyaSantia and kurai-ookami97 from Gaiaonline for their help with editing ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own this story.

Warning: this is set at the end of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days, so it may contain spoilers.

Forgetting

Why is it what I should forget, is what always pops into my mind? Moment after moment and never a seconds peace. But when I try, try my hardest, the memory I seek slips through my fingers, as does she.

It's a struggle just to remember her name now. But I know there was something…something I ought to do. All I know is that Xemnas cannot win, but what should he lose? Watching the sunset from the clock tower, it somehow reminded me of her…did we used to come here? Maybe I'll have to ask Axel. He'll know. But…what if he tries to stop me? I sigh. There's just something I've got to do.

I stand up from the ledge, glancing back to the incandescent swirls of pinks and oranges that dance across the sky, decorating the canvas that held so many memories: memories of the three of us.

I'm soon lost in thought, but I don't wish to be found. In my memories, she's there. And for as long as the world lets me, I savour those last figments of memories before they vanish completely. They're more valuable than even the greatest treasures. I would give anything to return to them, to relive them…I just wish she was here with Axel and me, just like she had been before.

I try concentrating on her, but she's fading away. All I see are snippets of her: black hair, keyblade and cloak, but I can't even remember her face now. And just like that, another memory slips through my fingers. Just like that, she begins to slip away. It won't be long before I can no-longer remember her at all, until it's all for nothing. I create a portal leading back home, but I don't feel the slightest attachment to that place. It's nothing now. Just like the Nobodies that occupy it: soulless. Just like me.

I climb my way up The Castle That Never Was, along those seemingly never-ending stairs; my head throbbing with every step…there was something Xemnas had to lose…something…anything…Another thought pops into my head. I know.

Climbing the final stairs to the roof, I saw his silhouette against the moonlight. This is it. It's time to lose, Xemnas.

"Xemnas!" I yell, watching his gaze move from the stars to mine. He looks in my direction, turning his back to the stars to face me head-on. Drawing Oathkeeper and Oblivion I step closer, loving the way they slice through the air, both menacing and blissful: balanced. They are apart of me now, just as she had been. We were a team, like Yin and Yang, with me on offense and her defence. We depended on each other. I just wish we could start over again, and maybe this victory will lead to her return. Maybe we'll be reunited some day. It's just this feeling, this emptiness, without her I'm merely half a person, without her I'm incomplete once more. Except this time, the incompleteness _hurts_. I will do this for her, even if it leads to my demise. I will not let Xemnas win.

He looks just the same as before; his black cloak blowing in the wind; that luminous heart behind him and that never-changing scowl that he always wore. Some people might have though he looks sinister. To me, he is an arrogant, irritating man that never seems to die, no-matter how many times you defeat him.

"Do you really think you can defy me?" He booms, "The puppet has served its purpose, you should be glad the leech has left."

I bit my tongue, fighting back the words that threatened to escape. She was no leech. She was my _friend_. He's going to pay for that, if it wasn't for him, she would never have done it. If it wasn't for him, she'd still be here. "Oh yeah? Well guess what Xemnas."

"What?" he snarls.

"You—" I step closer, daring to look up, "just lost the game!"

-- End --


End file.
